


[Podfic] Half a Dozen Dances

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, English Accent, First Kiss, Lapdance, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, Sherlock Is a Virgin, Slow Dancing, Soundcloud, Strippers & Strip Clubs, bartender!John, first time blowjobs, its for a case, stripper!lock, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: “Seriously? You? You're going to be a stripper?” John tried to keep the amused incredulity off his face. Judging by the disgruntled look Sherlock gave him, he was not entirely successful in this endeavor.“I can dance, John.” Sherlock’s lower lip threatened to edge out into a full-fledged pout.“Yeah, okay, but.......” John trailed off. Sure, he had seen Sherlock dance on rare occasions, but a waltz was a far cry from a strip tease, and his possibly asexual (virginal?) flatmate, was proposing to do just that. “.....where will you hide your handcuffs?”





	1. Weird, Dark Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeruleanDarkangelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanDarkangelis/gifts), [Kayjaykayme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjaykayme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Half a Dozen Dances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116868) by [CeruleanDarkangelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanDarkangelis/pseuds/CeruleanDarkangelis). 



> Okaaaaay, well, here it is. After months of prevaricating (this was recorded back in November, I think!) it's finally here. All the music, all the moves. (This time, I've done all the editing myself - no-one else to blame if it's all wrong!) And Kayjaykayme, the absolute beauty, has made some fantastic photomanips to accompany three of the chapters. THANK YOU!!  
> A feast for ears and eyes.  
> Thanks, of course, to CeruleanDarkangelis for permission (so, so long ago) to podfic this lovely piece. I hope it was worth waiting for!
> 
> Intro/outro music: Ghost Loft, So High  
> Main Dance Song: Bronze Whale, Weird Dark Things  
> Incidental Music: Dance Tonight produced by Jandy  
> Cover Art by Kayjaykayme


	2. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Dance Song: Massive Attack, Angel  
> Incidental Music: On My Way & Never Say Never produced by Jandy  
> Bonus/outro: Nero, My Eyes


	3. Is This Real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Dance Song: Lisa Hall, Is This Real?  
> Incidental Music: The world Will Never End & Destination Dance Floor, produced by Jandy  
> !!!!!!!!!Cover art by Kayjaykayme!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Dance Music: Leo Kaylan, Stranger  
> Incidental Music: Energy of Dance, Because of You, Need You Tonight, Chance for Life produced by Jandy


	5. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Dance Song: Holy Other, Touch  
> Incidental Music Leo Kaylan, Stranger  
> Taxi Music: Aquilo, Human  
> Cover Art by Kayjaykayme


	6. So High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end of another story!  
> It's always so sad to wave goodbye to a great story but thank you all for dropping by to listen - I think we collected a few new faces - so nice to see, hope you keep us company for a little while longer!
> 
> All Music: Ghost Loft, So High  
> Please find below, a link to my YouTube playlist for all the songs used throughout the fic!

**[Half a Dozen Dances YouTube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXQZFDdIFNwZkXrjwFlnmAqF4qvAE1PRb) **

 


End file.
